


Just A Little Longer?

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: awake-at-midnight-and-playing-piano riko, just chikariko being cute, of course, sleepy chika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: Chika is woken up by the sound of Riko playing piano...and she doesn't want to fall back asleep.





	

The night sky reverberates with the sounds of a quiet melody that drifts from an open window, the low sweet sound of the piano ringing through the-

“Hey, Riko!”          

The piano stops as Riko looks up, surprised at the sudden interruption. From across her room, Chika is waving at her, eyes half-open and her hair slightly tousled with sleep, hugging a large stuffed shrimp.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Riko asks with concern.

When the latter shakes her head groggily, Riko sighs.

“You’re really not going to get enough sleep.”

“Thanks for worrying. Why are _you_ up so late?” Chika shoots back with a sleepy grin.

“To be completely honest, I just suddenly wanted to play.” She shrugs her shoulders with a small smile, but immediately frowns. “But Chika, seriously, you need to sleep. I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“No! I want to keep talking with you.” Chika weakly stomps her feet on the floor and pouts.

Riko buries her face in her hands and blushes. She mumbles,

“You’re acting spoiled and you know it.”

When she finally looks up, Chika is sitting on the floor of her room and facing Riko, still hugging the stuffed shrimp and wearing a triumphant smile.

“Yeah I am, but I know you love it.”

“And I hate that you’re right.” Riko grumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a longish AZALEA polyamory fic for a few weeks now and I've been struggling to finish it, and suddenly my brain got the idea to hit me with this idea so I aggressively wrote this in less than an hour...should I just stop planning things in advance????


End file.
